elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Tomato Fairy/Correction over prior info; beated all the master
I finished the Four Masters!!! Also I want to correct some misinformation that I had posted, if those Events aren't enough. I didn't do the quests in order, and it haven't affected much of the story either. In fact, it prepared me more? During the next playthrough, I'll try going through it in order. Somehow. JP Wiki has lots of good information over it, to which the original author got it from. *Giving water towards the servant -- clear or murky still finishes the quest. However, due to whatsoever reason, only the first water picked up would be given to him. Guatella Grotto's clean water is, in no way, related to it at all. *The missing husband quest isn't the servant, nor are they related. All the dungeons stick to that dungeon, they aren't overlapping. It's the confused creature in B1F North, which turned into a Dead Miner. You can only go through the quest once you talk to the woman. It drops a charm, and once you get back there to talk to her again, regardless of choice she gives you an ankh. *The clear water at Guatella Grotto? It's for cleaning slates at B1F, which would prompt that there is another slate to be cleaned that would have a key inside. It is at the Gargoyle at B2F Secret, the eerie statue. If you remember what the key is for, it's for the thief looking for a treasure. *Keep following the areas that the leprechaun jumped in, starting at B2F (I think), to B2F Secret Door. I'm not sure if they follow the standarized order. *There is a band of heavily wounded adventurers wanting to save a child from their village. Apparently, or supposedly a demon posssesed the young girl, but I think iirc, she mentioned over being tricked by the flame demon Kazgua by drinking the black liquid. Same black liquid was shown in Ishmag Underground Sanctum promising great power, and to this day I don't know what it would do, promising great power. Maybe it's related to the quest? Adventurers died from the scorching heat. *In B3F of Degus-Gila Ice Cave, there is a Key:Airstone, where, with an aid of Soasero, make it possible to float and walk through each ice tiles. Made it possible to beat the Doppleganger, which copied MY party. Thank god I beat it, but boy was my ninja tough *There is a coccoon that is right next through the door with the final master. I haven't been able to get the pre-fight dialogue. I found it strange that the dialouge at the Caves of the Ancient are very mystical sounding, and the game requires the player to pay close attention to the texts itself. Most of the time, after one dialogue, they would stop talking. Master of Beauty even noted over how the rabbits had started dying ever-since the party came. The king ordered defeating (or slaying) the masters. However, the masters doesn't want to fight. The final one doesn't have any weapons and wouldn't attack. It seems that in Caves of the Ancient, there was once a tavern that had cults, or a cultist club of some sort. One thing worth noting is that once you beat the four masters, B6F would have a man noting that I should be aware over what I have done, and that this is the reality. All doors are locked, and it formed a cross. Once I get back from the kingdom, they gave me the key to explore the ancient treasures. This world was offered to them, by the dwarf, I think? Thgere was a writing mentioning over how the God had forsaken and ignored them. Got a Staff of Transformation which made it possible to change character images to any race that are defeated, including monsters at the Training School. Said to be able to alter the reality and memories of those around us. Also, I missed the blonde Skunk Girl, which is rare around the area. It's known as "Humanoid" somewhere. Sad. Found some legendary sword I can buy for 1,000,000GPm but had Japanese texts. It's a shame I lost the dialogue that I took down from B5F to B6F and where the teleports were. All I remember is that some of them are in four areas that look like squares, but right in the middle. ---- Because mobile wasn't working properly, I did "Full Site View", and after I was done typing my progress is done. Happened twice now, so I decided writing in a notebook instead. Hmm. I should buy a pretty and thick notebook. Category:Blog posts